


Chosen by Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The moment before the Daughter saves Ahsoka





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to B_Radley for helping me figure out this prompt.

The child lies there, still and colder than the skies above them.

Balance is lost.

The child is meant for her. She has seen this moment as a possible flicker before the child had even been born. 

The Daughter can not just take, though, and she touches the spirit trying to resist the pull of the Force, despite having no training in doing so.

The child is a strong one, primal and fierce with the Living Force, but growing ever more aware of the Cosmic side.

~Do you know me, child?~

The spirit looks upon her, confused, as newly freed ones often are, but she gives a single nod. ~You are the life in Spring, the course of nature in birth and renewal, the necessary and rightful death in due time.~

They are not words, any of it, so much as concepts, and the Daughter has to smile at the way the child thinks. She is as much a child of her people as she is trained to be a Jedi.

~We may change this, together, child. But you must choose. Will you face the fight ahead, or seek the peace you have discovered?~

Bared teeth and hissing noises greet that concept, before the spirit boldly reaches out for the Daughter. ~Will I remember?~

~In time, child, when we are needed.~

The fullness of consent floods the Daughter, and she takes the offering, while giving all of herself to the one who appears dead to the men that hold vigil.

When Ahsoka breathes again, and is held by the Chosen One, the Daughter feels the edge of a nexus moving through them, but it is not yet time. She will adapt to the new form, and act when there is need, but now, she rests in her own chosen one.


End file.
